User talk:Kassandra1
Welcome Hi everyone ! Thank you for your contributions to the Wikia. It can get better only thanks to YOU! (You probably received similar automatically- generated message, hehe...:) Mail /Notices/Messages Hi, I was thinking about People page, is too looong. Maybe can split in more sections like *Main characters (quest characters), but I don't know how to name it. *Ordinary people *Generic people (exist) *Dead people ???? - dead adventures etc. And the longest I'd like to split in two rows, but don't know how. Also for main Places page, put al realms in one page? Garnet1 19:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the people are a bit of a mess. How about this one: *'Main Quest-related' *Side Quest related *Citizens *Villagers *Generic people *Other peple Btw somebody alredy stared a list of NPCs (http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/NPCs ) but the list will be really loooooong. And when it comes to such big changes, I think we will have to wait for Toxic. The same with the realms (Places). I have no idea how to do it^^ Kassandra1 20:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Editng Hi, I have a problem with http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Northrealm_other_taverns when added slideshow I can edit only in source mode and I'm a lot dummy for that. Is a way to change that? And for Weapons/Armor what do you think to add a link for every kind of item with additional info like Str, Health, Price etc, because the table is to narrow for all this kind od informations. I check often UESP and they are very well organized (normally, after many years of editing), don't want a copy of UESP, just something with a simple overview. Garnet1 14:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Garnet, I tried to hel a bit with this page, but I guess only Toxic can do something about it, I don't understand much of the Source Mode either! However, I changed the position of the slideshow and it seems to work fine now. I figured out that it switches into Source Mode when we add something above the table : link or slideshow or even....empty space. As for the weapons I was thinking exactly about the same. Some more info would definitely be welcome. But I had no idea how to deal with it, so feel free to edit it the way you wish ^^. I will write to Toxic about this page which switches into Source Mode. Kassandra1 15:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Castle Ledur is just a small castle full of bandits and is marked like City, I don't know where to put it. Situated north of Ledur and I found it very late in game (how strange, is very visible from some places). Is on the map "cities..." Maybe to put it in "Fortress" with note "wrong marker". Anyway I haven't been inside, maybe reserve some surprise. Garnet1 01:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, me again, Put the Citizens and Villagers under Common People, maybe is better have just a list of people because under places you have a list of all inhabitants. Can you check this, I like to make a template: Highway Thief Armor Goddawn Claymore Garnet1 23:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's excellent. How you get four rows? I edited Toxic's Creatures page in SOurce Mode to get the parametres of her table. You simply make a table with the following parametres: border=0 cellpadding=5 cellspacing=0 style=width: 600 columns: Creatures has 2 columns, for people I chose 4 columns rows: 1 And then you have to put the info into the columns. Took me some time to figure it out;P And I guess it's faster to move the links in source mode just by ctr+v. Kassandra1 00:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Garnet1 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC)